halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:United States of America
Untitled Should this be from the real world perspective or not? The article seems to be straddling the line. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Real world If real world is on the page we should include some references to the real world. Like how the USA is the home of Bungie, Microsoft and Ensamble and how the Marines, Nuclear weapons and the UN originated here. If we mention that maybe people will stop demanding it's deletion. [[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ']][[User:Galacticdominator|'~']] 19:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Marines never originated in the US they were from Spain and nuclear weapons are from russia and germany if you dont believe me go look it up Darth Ichiaro 02:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Bungie, Microsoft and Ensamble need a mention. The USA is the home of Halo. Also, Nuclear weapons originated in Germany and the United States. The United States had nuclear weapons before the Soviet Union ever did. Wiki Wanderer March 4, 2012 Deletion Just to lead you know, in the Halo encylopedia, they have revealed that the United States doesn't exist anymore, it has murged together with Canada and Mexico into the United Nations of North America. I think this page should be completly removed, as it has little relevance to the Halo universe, and instead create the UNNR page. Only nations that exists in the Halo universe should be mentioned. How do I flag this page for deletion? 11:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :We already have a URNA article. --UNSC Trooper Talk 12:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::It probably should be revamped to only describe the 2004 world of ILB, and merge the later history stuff into the URNA article. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with Dragonclaws, though also remember while it may not be a national political entity, America would still likely refer to the region (as in, the former USA), which this article would be used for in a post-URNA formation article. NVM, sorry, I was mistaken. It is called the United Republic of North America in the Encylopedia, sorry, my mistake. As I said, this article should still be deleted, and the history part of the UNNR article should mention the USA. If the USA should be mentioned in this wikipedia, why not Canada, Iraq, China, Britain, Sweden, Russia etc? Only the nations that currently exists should be in the wikipedia, this article isn't really relevant to the Halo universe. Please delete, but it probably won't be deleted, as many of the administrators are American. 14:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :many of the administrators are American - Articles in Halopedia has nothing to do with patriotism.Though it might apply in some wikis...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) But then why aren't there articles for North Korea and South Korea, for example? They have both formed into the United Korea, but still there aren't separate articles for North/south Korea. The same thing should apply for the United States of America/United Republic of North America. Only nations that currently exists should have a separate article in Halopedia, but as I said, this might, just might, be because so many administrators are American. 15:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Please note that the United Republic of North America is an organisation/regional union and possibly doesn't represent as one country/nation. Also, this article stays as it applies to certain information from ILB Universe such as the existence of Chawla Base in Massachusetts and the characters who happened to live in 21st century US. Because of these information, the article stays. Regarding North/South Korea, we never know the status of both countries in 26th century, thus we have to assume the relationship between the two nations improved after 500 years, thus merging as Korea. Unless there's a source stating that the two countries didn't merged into one Korea, the article stays as Korea.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:30, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Actually, we know of the status of North/South Korea in the 26th century, read the Halo encylopedia. The Mark VI armour was even developed there. But at least delete Mexico and Canada then, as they have never even been mentioned in Halo canon. And why do you delete Russia but not America then? Why does America deserve a page, but not Russia? :The armour testing of Mark VI did not reveal any information regarding the status of the two countries, other than the fact that the armour testing took place in Songnam. Regarding Mexico and Canada; have you read the article and their relations to Halo universe? Canada stays as it was mentioned in Halo Encyclopedia as being part of the URNA, Mexico stays as there's a UNSC base mentioned being involved in the Human-Covenant War.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) AND LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO, I just discovered that The United Kingdom has a page, despite NEVER being mentioned in Halo canon, at all. It should be deleted immediately, or add more countries, like Russia, and don't delete them. You have to admit that you're only reluctant to remove the page since you're an English citizen yourself? Shouldn't this wikia be somewhat objective? Not that I have anything against the UK. I luv it. + inb4 u mention the Believe museum, it wasn't canon. 15:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Again, read the articles content before making silly comments. The reason why the UK article stays is because it hosted Jake Courage’s museum pieces, a ground-breaking British war photographer. Just to clarify; I was born in Houston, Texas but spent most of my education life in UK.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Just a thought, maybe, the United States of America, based on the number of relative CANNON contributions (Constitutional applications, IRS, ONI) that have real world connections to present day 21st century America. This may be due to the fact that Halo is built by American writers and programmers, nevertheless it would seem that as the USA has made a signifigant contribution to the make up of UNSC, they might just deserve a mention. As for UK there are more than a few mentions I believe, but I'm not as up to date on Canon as others. Perhaps time would be better spent by you constructively editing articles to improve Halopedia instead of trying to make it fit into your narrow little perspective. JMO--Spamhammer 15:55, November 5, 2009 (UTC) As I said in the UK discussion, the believe campaign wasn't canon, that battle never took place. Favouritism at the finest. Admit it or don't delete the Russia page, the UK page doesn't contain any more information. I was going to add more to it, but then you deleted it. 15:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Believe campaign was not entirely canon, but we could assume it might be part of ONI's cover story over the Forerunner's Portal Incident. So, we can safely assume that Jake Courage is part of ONI's cover story. Thus, it should be mentioned.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) That is entirely conjecture, it shouldn't be mentioned in the article, the Believe campaign wasn't canon in the slightest, Bungie said that themselves, the UK page barely contains any information at all, it doesn't deserve an own separate page. Just mention it briefly in the Jack Courage page. But nevermind, I will never win an argument this against an biased administrator, I'm out of here, but at least I tried, sorry. + :There's several flaws in your argument: Bungie never said the Believe campaign was not canon. It was assumed that since Microsoft had no control over the Halo plot during Halo 3's production, they tried to create their own story using what they know about the Halo Universe. Similarly, even though there this inconsistency in the Halo Universe, the campaign along with every element of the campaign deserves a mention in Halopedia. However, if it has been proven/verified that an article is not canon, we can simple add a Not Canon template to notify visitors of its status. And this is all coming from facts of a biased administrator who has two nationalities and wonders which nation/country she should support. Again, read the articles carefully and slowly digest the information. Try to search for several informations that might contradict the established information and then present your argument.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Why would ONI have a cover story, for the Master Chief? The ONI denied the existence of 117, and there are memorials around the portal about the battle of the Ark, why would ONI cover story? lol, soz 15:52, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Because the ONI are generally very secretive in nature, and are known to cover up lots of information regarding to the Forerunners even before the Halo incident. Plus, knowledge of the Flood in general public would cause a mass panic. They didn't cover up the existence of the Chief, only altered the circumstances of his disappearance by simplifying it into one battle, to promote his mythical hero status and keep the public from asking too many questions. It can also be assumed that the interviewed marine veterans were paid to lie about the events as well. --Jugus 16:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::As per Jugus who happened to edit-conflict me.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Conjecture, you seem to forget the fact that the entire believe campaign is non-canon, and the Portal was fully uncovered at the end of Halo 3, I doubt the ONI would be able to hide it, lol, and there are memorials that speak of the battle of the Ark. The portal was open for hours, and the ONI hardly had the resources to burry the Portal quickly, it could be seen from space, thousands of soldiers saw the portal. Why would they need such a cover story like the believe campaign, and not go with the real version, anyhow? 16:12, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Our Canon Policy: Although fanfiction is to be avoided, official material, even non-canon material, falls into Halopedia's range. So, even though it is not canon, it deserves to be mentioned.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I wasn't aware of that. So you mean I'm allowed to write a fan-fic about Master Chief after Halo 3, and mention it in Halopedia? There must be thousands of fan-fics out thur, what makes your little theory so special? 16:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It seems you've misread my comment. Please read my previous comment again. >.>- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) To clarify, Halopedia includes officially-generated material. Not all official Halo items are canon, including items from Believe, I Love Bees, Iris, and other promotional campaigns. Fanfiction is not officially generated, and so has no place on Halopedia. Fanfiction is also not canon. Halopedia puts a focus on canon material, but also covers noncanon material that still falls under the criteria of being from an official source. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) No offence Sub, but you might want to leave the explaining to Dragon... cause you seriously fail at it :P ~Enlightment~ 06:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Well, technically I wrote the piece she quoted, so I'm really not that much better. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay then... just don't quote dragon lol ~Enlightment~ 07:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Voting on deletion Okay, so Andromeda Vadum has posted the "nominated for deletion" box on the United States of America, and since we seem to have had an extensive debate on the subject (and I really hate seeing that box on top of a page for an extended period of time), I say it's time we settled this issue and vote to see where everyone stands. Keep in mind, the Halopedia Halopedia:Voting Policy voting policy applies; those who do not meet the correct criteria will not have their votes counted. Also, remember that the Halopedia Administrators have the final word. -- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 23:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Deletion # - I oppose deleting the article, United States of America for two of the following reasons. First, Halo: Contact Harvest states "some of the people who lived in the Zone still considered themselves American" when speaking about Chicago. Second, the Halo Encyclopedia describes the United Republic of North America as "a loose association," meaning its members the US, Canada and Mexico still have some degree of autonomy (within the confines of the United Earth Government, as are all other countries on Earth). These reasons alone are reason enough why the United States is notable, therefore deserves its own page. -- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 23:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) # As stated above, the United States along with several other countries mantain a large amount of importance. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) # Read the whole friggin' discussion up there. This is one of the reasons why that mouth-breather IP up there got banned. This article isn't going anywhere. SmokeSound off! 00:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Civil War May I (or somebody) create a "American Civil War" article? The civil war was mentioned a couple of times in halo. :Yeah, it has, but I just don't think any of those mentions are significant enough to merit its own page.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 20:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Second Civil War? I can`t believ it, is it realy canon? Or did you mix the information with Eric Nylunds Novel "Crimson Skies"? SgtSalty :It's canon, referred to in the story about Admiral Cole in Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe. The US somehow fell apart into disparate territories following some kind of civil war, and later contributed to the foundation of the United Republic of North America which it is currently a part of. --UNSC Trooper Talk 20:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes it`s canon, it´s a bad idea but we have to accept it. 91.41.3.222 When they say the USA had a civil war and then formed with mexico and Canada to form a larger thing I have trouble accepting could it be a typo or something where guy was thinking of somethin else--Bruce9 18:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Read the pages United States of America and United Republic of North America. They state that this is ''conjecture. It's based more on little hints left by the authors than anything explictly said.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112''']] 18:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC)